Purebloods: A History
by becca.malfoy.13x
Summary: Hermione and Draco return to school after the war and are assigned to a potion, but when Draco discovers that there is more to her than he could ever know, things begin to change, and not always for the better. DM/HG, EWE! SlytherinPrincessxXx challenge
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! I know it has been forever, but I am posting this story because I am taking on a challenge from SlytherinPrincessxXx. Hope you guys like it! I am planning to actually finish this story! R&R, por favor! :)**

Hermione Granger rounded the corner going into her final class of the first day of term. She desperately needed the break that started as soon as Potions was over. Hermione could almost sense the confidently cruel air about Snape that practically oozed, "Prepare yourselves. I am going to make your life a living hell."

Harry and Ron rushed in behind her after a few minutes, unknowingly late. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. I suggest you take your seats. Quickly." Harry and Ron rushed to sit down in either seat beside Hermione. Snape, still not having turned around from the front of the classroom, continued, "Not there. Ten points from Gryffindor for failing to follow instructions."

"But Professor—," Harry started, but Snape cut him off.

"Ten from Gryffindor for talking back. That is forty points you and Weasley have lost now. Shall we continue?" Snape drawled. Harry fumed in his seat, but said nothing. "Now, we will be brewing a Sleeping Draught with assigned partners over the weekend. I expect this potion to be bottled and ready for me at dinner Sunday evening. Do not even bother turning it in if it is incorrectly brewed. I will know." Her glared at Neville menacingly from above his hooked nose, his oily black hair hanging in his face.

Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from groaning with the rest of the class. Of course Snape would pick this weekend to assign such a difficult potion! It's not that she could not brew it: she was going to be stuck with Malfoy, Parkinson, or someone equally evil towards her.

"Longbottom—you're with Nott. Zabini—Weasley. Potter—Parkinson. Finnigan—Bulstrode. Granger—Malfoy. Thomas—Crabbe. Brown—Goyle. Patil—Greengrass. Get to work."

Hermione stared into space, not entirely shocked, but already beginning to dread the next forty-eight hours. Could this possibly get any worse?

Draco Malfoy shuddered in disgust when his godfather assigned him to the Mudblood. He knew how much he despised the little bookworm, especially after the punch she threw in his face in their third year. That wounded his dignity, and he was not going to let someone so much lower than him in society hold herself so high above him. Could this possibly get any worse?

Hermione looked back at Draco, surrounded by his friends, and waited on him to come over to her table, where there was actually room to work: something they would need. He smirked haughtily back at her, clearly indicating that he was not going to come to her. She would have to go to him. Sighing, Hermione gathered her books and stood, walking over to the group of Slytherins. "Can't take your eyes off of me, mudblood?" Draco sneered, causing all of his friends to snicker at her.

"If you're not going to cooperate with me, Malfoy, I will simply brew the potion by myself. I would much rather do it without you anyway," Hermione stated. She turned around and walked back to her original seat. Draco continued snickering away with his friends, hurling insults at her from behind. Ignoring the mocking Slytherins, she pulled out her Potions book and grabbed her cauldron from the back of the classroom. Reviewing the list of ingredients, flobberworm mucus, lavender, valerian sprigs, salamander blood, eye of newt, and several other things. She spent the entire class preparing the potion, but knew she would have to return in exactly two hours from the time that she had finished the first steps of brewing this potion.

Hermione had changed a lot after the war. She had grown up a little in appearance, her hair smoothing itself out and her barely existent body filling out in a quite flattering way. While her school wardrobe had not changed and her robes remained as baggy as ever, she knew that just because she hid behind her robes during school hours did not mean that she had to do it all the time. She knew that if she tried, she could actually put herself together quite nicely, after Ginny gave her a few tips. She now wore just a little bit of makeup to even out her skin tone and cover up her dark circles from studying late into the night. She had tried dating Ron for a few months, but they both discovered that they would not be a lasting couple. Hermione knew that by marrying him, she would be going directly against her mother's advice: Marry someone smarter than you. Ron was not unintelligent by any means, but she was top of their year, and he was not nearly up there with her.

Draco had not changed much at all in comparison. He was still the same Draco as ever, but he had changed a little physically. His hair had grown out slightly and was no longer slicked back, and he had gained a little muscle, making him a little thicker and healthier-looking. His arm still bore the slithering black mark of Voldemort's followers, and he still sneered and acted like he owned the world from his rich father's position, which no longer existed. In truth, the Malfoy family's assets had been frozen. His father had been investigated, found guilty, and the sentencing had yet to occur. His most likely sentence would be the Dementor's Kiss. Draco could not wrap his mind around it and had resorted to trying to live in his past ways. They were only a few days into the school year, but he had yet to fail in his ways. He still commanded the respect of most of Slytherin house.

Hermione plunked down on the bench across from Ron and Harry and next to Ginny. She had just come from the library, working on her Transfiguration essay for McGonagall. She checked her watch before hastily loading her plate up with a small dinner and eating with a speed that could rival Ron's on a good day. "What are you rushing for, Hermione? Dinner only just started a few minutes ago! It's not like it's going to run out any time soon!" Ron scolded, not liking how she seemed to have a head start over him in eating more than any natural person should.

She swallowed the last gulp of pumpkin juice and answered, "I need to be down in the dungeons within fifteen minutes to continue with the next step of my sleeping draught. If I don't get to it immediately, I am not going to be able to brew it properly by Sunday!" Hermione snapped, already irritated that she could not spend time with her friends even for a few minutes during dinner.

"Isn't Malfoy you're partner though, Hermione? Shouldn't he be helping you on this and running down there to work on this next part of it?" Harry asked, a tone of disgust leaking into his voice when he uttered the ferret's name.

"He isn't cooperating, so I'm going to brew it all myself. I don't care if he helps or not: I'm not going to let him get ahead of me just because I don't finish this potion." Hermione continued eating what was left of her food.

Draco watched bemusedly as Granger sat down with that group of blood traitors and proceeded to stuff her face, reminding him of the pig that Weasley was every night. Weasley asked her something, and she snapped back at him before continuing to eat. Potter then asked her another question, and Granger answered him in a less stand-offish attitude. She checked her watch one last time before sprinting off when he realized where she would be headed: the dungeons, to work on the potion.

Thinking this would be an opportune time to catch the mudblood by surprise and get some extra points in Potions, he followed her. Gathering his books, he made a quick but stealthy exit from the Slytherin table and hoped that Pansy did not notice who he happened to be exiting the Great Hall after. He turned in the direction he figured she had gone, cast a quick Disillusionment charm on himself, and took off after Granger who had already gained a very large head start.

Finally catching up to her, he watched as she took the conventional way to the Potions classroom. Being Snape's godson did have one perk: No matter how late he was running, he would never arrive late to his Potions lecture. He knew of a secret passage that took one from the entrance of the dungeons to the classroom by stepping through one door hidden in the bricks and exiting out a narrow shaft in an alcove hidden right next to the classroom. He removed the disillusionment charm and hid himself in the shadows, waiting for the telltale curly head to come rushing in here and start working on the potion. He smirked as Hermione walked by him, unknowingly coming inches from his reach. Now, he would wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked quickly into the Potions classroom, pulling out her textbook and the ingredients she had set aside earlier that day during class. She walked over to the Potions cabinet and began taking out her ingredient stash. "You really need a new hiding place for those, Granger," a voice whispered over her shoulder, causing her to jump out of her skin. She whirled around, wand on his throat.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?"Hermione seethed, pushing the tip of her wand deeper into his jugular.

"I'm here to help on our potion," he replied, smirking at her. He knew that it was not a good idea to be on the receiving end of her wand, but he did not have his. "I'm unarmed Granger, so if you'd put that away, we can finish this bloody sleeping draught and be done with it," Draco informed her, stepping backwards.

"This is _my_ potion, not ours. I suggest you leave," Hermione hissed, turning back around to continue grabbing her ingredients.

"Snape assigned both of us to do this potion, and I cannot afford to fall further behind you, Mudblood," Draco stated haughtily. He walked up right behind her and reached around her shoulder, grabbing the last ingredient Hermione would need, which was the first that needed to go into the potion.

"Give me that!" Hermione shrieked, clawing at his hand.

He simply held it away from her and smirked, saying, "Can't resist me, Granger? Resorting to jumping me in empty classrooms now, are we?"

Hermione took this opportunity to lunge at his arm, wrenching the bottle away from him and sending it sprawling across the room. "Drat!" she shrieked as the bottle shattered and the salamander blood evaporated, leaving a giant burn mark on the ground.

Snape took that moment to enter the classroom. "Detention. Both of you. Tomorrow night, 8 o'clock, my office. Don't be late," he drawled, scourgifying the ground where the salamander blood had spilled. Hermione flushed red enough to rival a Weasley but said nothing. Draco shot Snape a pleading look, but his godfather continued on his way, pulling the door shut loudly behind him.

When Hermione was sure he was gone, she rounded on Draco. "Now look what you've done, Malfoy! Not only do we have detention, but we are out of salamander blood and the potion will be ruined by the time we have a replacement!" she shrieked, pulling at her hair in exasperation.

Draco scoffed at her and walked past like nothing had happened. He simply went over to Snape's office, pulled open the door and walked in like he oned the place. Hermione watched dumbfounded as he returned with a fresh, full bottle of salamander blood. He walked over to the cauldron, looked down at the book, and put in the required five drops. The potion began to turn a funny shade of translucent green like it was supposed to, and he continued to work on the potion.

Hermione watched in amazement. Since when did _Malfoy_ get so good at Potions? He barely lifted a finger, let alone _thought_ about working on an extremely difficult sleeping draught.

He was finished within a few minutes and set the cauldron to a low simmer like the instructions stated. "Am I going to do everything on this potion, Granger, or are we both going to be working on it tomorrow?" he questioned, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Ummm, yes. I'll be here to help. See you tomorrow then, ferret," Hermione smiled cheekily, finally regaining some of her wit. She quickly gathered her things and scurried from the classroom, not stopping until she reached the Gryffindor common room. What had gotten into her? Why was she so shocked? Wasn't Malfoy second in their year? He wasn't directly under her for nothing, but this was the only time she had seen him _trying_ something remotely school-related, other than Quidditch.

Draco watched her leave, wondering why she hadn't tried to help him on the potion. He was beginning to gather his things when he noticed a battered copy of _Hogwarts: A History _on the floor where Granger's bag had been. It had to be hers then, he surmised. Opening it, he began flipping through the pages, noticing all of the margin writing she had done, writing little notes to herself. One of them was on Slytherin House. She had scribbled several of the Pureblood family names in the margins, including Nott, Zabini, Malfoy, and Black. She had then put a giant question mark and listed a page number. Turning to that page, he discovered a section on the Hogwarts grounds. That couldn't be right then: it must not be a page number. Curiosity getting the better of him, he scribbled down the number and where he found it in the book on a piece of parchment and shoved it in his pocket for a later date, promising himself that when he saw her the next day he would ask her when he returned the book.

Hermione entered the common room to find Harry and Ron engaged in a game of exploding snap while Ginny flipped through a copy of _Quidditch through the Ages_. "Ginny, can I talk to you upstairs?" Hermione asked quietly, hoping not to catch the attention of Harry and Ron.

"Sure, Hermione,"she replied, smiling, but her eyes held a quizzical look in them.

Hermione rushed up the stairs to the girls'dormitories, only to find Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil chatting away about Dean Thomas in her room. She whirled around and mouthed to Ginny to go towards her dormitory instead, which was thankfully empty. "What's up, Hermione? You seem a little out of breath," Ginny stated, jumping right to it.

"Malfoy! He landed us both in detention tomorrow night! I have detention with him!"Hermione groaned, flopping down on Ginny's bed.

"What did he do?" Ginny questioned, hoping to find a reason to use her Bat-Bogey Hex.

"He snuck up behind me in the Potions classroom and scared the wits out of me, literally! Then he took the salamander blood I needed to work on our potion for Snape and was holding it out of my reach and letting our potion get ruined! I lunged for it, and he sent it flying in the air when we both slipped and it shattered. And Snape chose just that moment to walk in and give us detention," Hermione explained, frustrated.

"What happened to your potion?"

"He simply got a new bottle of the blood from Snape's office and finished the next part of it! So now not only do I have detention with him, but I get to spend my Saturday afternoon working on this potion with _him_ instead of studying like I had hoped!" Hermione ranted, her frustration building until the end.

"Malfoy's a git, Hermione. I'm sorry you got stuck with him. If he gives you any more trouble, hex him! Or punch him in the face again; I'm sure he'd love that. In the mean time, you might as well catch up on the studying you're going to be missing out on," Ginny stated calmly, completely opposite of what Hermione had expected from her. Hermione was hoping that she and Ginny could put up a picture of Malfoy's pretty face on a wall in her wardrobe and practice some of their spells on it.

Sighing at her lost hexing practice, Hermione gathered her things to go back to the common room, seeing as it would be quite some time before Lavendar and Parvati had quit their chatting and actually fallen asleep. She sat down on one of the sofas next to the fire and pulled out her journal and began to write about her extreme loathing for Malfoy. She then, in order to calm herself down before returning to her wonderful four-poster, reached in her bag to feel for her familiar battered copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. No such battered binding was felt.

Hermione did a double take. She pointed her wand into her beaded bag and said, "Accio _Hogwarts: A History_!" When no book came flying out of the bag, she began to panic. Where had she left it? In the Potions classroom? She remembered that some of her books had fallen out when she tackled Malfoy in an attempt to get the salamander blood back, but she didn't remember seeing her favorite book fall out. Panicking, she began frantically searching for her book, emptying the contents of her school bag.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, finally noticing Hermione's near-panic.

"My copy of _Hogwarts: A History_! I can't find it!" She cried, still searching frantically through the empty bag, hoping it would appear out of nowhere. She then quickly stood up to leave and search the Potions classroom for the book, but Ron stopped her.

"Hermione, it's just a book! And besides, you know just as well as I do that going out to look for it right now will just land you in another detention!" He reminded her.

"Ron! I think that's the most sensible thing I've ever heard you tell her!" Ginny teased, snickering.

"I've got to find it!" Hermione said irrationally.

"Not right now, Hermione! Go sleep, and you can get up early in the morning and look for it before breakfast. You'll pass out in the corridors from lack of sleep before you find it anyway! We can look for it tomorrow!" Ron scolded, blocking her exit.

"I think that someone switched their brains," Ginny said, chuckling.

"Alright Ronald! Let me go!" Hermione shrieked, finally getting too frustrated with him to take it. She huffed and stomped up the stairs to her dormitory where Parvati and Lavendar continued chatting away despite her noisy entrance. She cast a quick _Silencio_ on the two girls' beds and shoved her head under her pillow, robes still on, begging Merlin that Malfoy did not find her book. She wouldn't know what would happen to her if he did find it.


End file.
